


We Walk This Road

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [4]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Past Relationship(s), Past Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post-Betrayal, Short, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Roman wakes up in the hospital after getting shot with the world on his shoulders.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 8





	We Walk This Road

**Author's Note:**

> I can promise you guys, I will get this universe done. We have a lot of entries left to go (14, by my current count), but they will all get written and posted. I have eight days of school left, which means with this pandemic I'll have more time to write.
> 
> In fact, my current goal is to have this done by Christmas. I am not going to rush it, but I will take more time on each entry.
> 
> Enjoy!

_June 2, 2014_

_11:05 p.m._

Roman’s eyes slowly opened. His body felt heavy, his brain foggy.

He was lying in bed, an IV stuck in his arm. Looking down, Roman saw a cast on his left arm and stitches just under his armpit. Right...he’d been shot.

Shot by Seth, in fact. His boyfriend, the guy he loved. For the moment, at least.

“You’re awake.” Dean was standing in the doorway on crutches. Roman pinched his nose and nodded, adjusting to the light.

“What did I miss?” Dean hobbled into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. He sighed.

“The bullet missed your vest by an inch and broke your rib cage. They said you’re lucky to be alive.” Nodding, Roman gestured to him.

“What about you?”

“Two of the bullets punctured my vest, messed with my spinal cord.” When Roman’s eyes widened, Dean shook his head. “I’m not gonna be paralyzed, just a few weeks of PT.”

“How many times did he shoot you?” After a moment, he held up seven fingers.

Roman fell silent, shocked and terrified. They both knew how good Seth was with guns, which meant he’d kept them alive on purpose. But why?

And there was also the Authority to consider. Hunter would no doubt make their lives hell, and today certainly wouldn’t be their first brush with death.

“Roman?” Dean’s voice faded back in. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m just…” Roman shook his head. “I’m stunned. This…” Another shake of the head, this time with tears. “This isn’t him.”

“No, it’s not.” Because Dean had just realized how small his jealousy was. Every bitter thought he’d experienced about Seth felt horrible now. What if they never got to have an honest conversation again?

“Actually, can I ask you something?” Dean looked up.

“Sure.”

“When I got shot, I heard you say something. I couldn’t make any of it out.” Oh, right. In the middle of everything, Dean had spat out a love confession.

“It’s not important. Not right now.” Roman titled his head, confused.

“Are you going to be okay?” His ginger-haired friend stood up.

“No. Not until Seth’s behind bars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two notes for the end: 
> 
> First, I noticed there was a plot hole with the Shield's bulletproof vests in "Never Was." That got fixed in this.
> 
> Secondly, do you guys like having the in-universe date? I like it because it helps establish the timeline, but if you guys don't, I'll just make a timeline at the end.


End file.
